The Dragonets Are Coming (Bar Song)
"The Dragonets Are Coming" is a bar song that is widely known among the dragons of Pyrrhia. The lyrics retell the prophecy, explaining that five dragonets will come and end the war. The song has popped up several times in the first arc. You can listen to a cover of it by Gretchen Ratke here. The Dragonet Prophecy Webs taught the song to the dragonets, which was a mistake in the eyes of Dune and Kestrel, as Princess Tsunami sang it to get on their nerves. After Morrowseer visits the dragonets Tsunami sings the song to get their guardians to release her, only stopping after Kestrel threatens to tie Clay to a stalactite. Later Clay played this song on the metal wires used in the SkyWing prison to communicate with Peril when he hadn't seen her for a while, and needed her to tell him where Sunny was. He noted that the wires' noises sounded too eerie, unlike the song's joyful tune. The other prisoners joined in, revealing the song's popularity among the tribes and hope in the dragonets, but they were interrupted by Princess Burn and Queen Scarlet. As they were singing, they left out the “hooray” at the end, as Clay did when he played the wires. The Hidden Kingdom Glory recognizes Deathbringer whistling it as a warning to the other NightWings on their mission in the rainforest. The Brightest Night The MudWing soldiers in the camp sing the "eerie” version of the song, the one sang by the prisoners, after Sunny visited Queen Moorhen's dream, telling her to cancel off the IceWing attack as well as to tell Princess Burn to meet in the courtyard of her stronghold to decide the SandWing queen. Lyrics "The dragonets are coming, They're coming to save the day. They're coming to fight, For they know what's right, The dragonets, hooray!" Trivia * The song was made as a symbol of the hope and faith of all six (minus the RainWings and maybe NightWings) dragon tribes wanting the war to end. * As of now, the creator of the song is currently unknown. * There are only five lines in the song, but the song is sung over and over again endlessly, until you stop. * It was revealed by Tui that the song is sung in the same tune as "100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall". ''This song goes: ''"100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer, Take one down Pass it around Now there's 99 bottles of beer on the wall." **This song repeats, counting down the number of bottles until they reach zero, before the song restarts at one hundred again, although in most cases the song starts with ninety nine instead. A more kid-friendly version of this song replaces beer with milk. * The fact that Dune tells Webs to "not teach them that horrible bar song" implies that Webs was once in a bar (or someone who taught Webs the song was once in a bar) which suggests the idea that the dragons of Pyrrhia can actually make and enjoy alcohol. ** This is further supported in Deserter, as one of Smolder's brothers mentions handing him another glass of cactus cider, as well as The Hidden Kingdom when Deathbringer offered to take Glory to a bar and buy her a drink. In The Hive Queen, Katydid had found her and Cricket a bubbly drink that tasted like limes and made Cricket sleepy. Category:Songs